iSkinny Dip
by cameddie
Summary: <html><head></head>Freddie, accompanied by his girlfriends Carly and Sam, goes to his rich uncle's house in Florida for the summer. Creddiam Lime</html>


**iSkinny Dip**

**Rating: **M

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddiam Lime

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and all its characters are property of Dan Schneider.

**Summary: **Freddie brings his two girlfriends to his rich uncle's large house in Florida.

**Additional notes: **This story contains three-way relationships and might contain sexual references

Carly dropped the tray with ice cubed beverages on a nearby table and rested her head against the side of the slide door and admired the most beautiful scene she could ever imagine. Her boyfriend and her girlfriend were situated in the sunny garden in a very intimate way. Freddie was lying on his bare back, while Sam, in a tank top and shorts, was bended over him, with her right arm situated on his chest and her left abandoned on her own left for balance. The two were trading sweet kisses. Carly could watch this scene for hours without feeling awkward. She was totally in love with both of them and so were they. Carly had never been happier in her entire life.

They started dating for about three months and they were her favorite three months since ever. For the first time the three were allowed to go on a holiday alone. They went to Florida, to a luxe house owned by Freddie's rich paternal uncle. The house of itself was a standard three stories high house, without anything weird. The garden though was huge. The garden was neatly maintained and there were flowers and trees everywhere around. There was a twenty acre lawn in the center of the garden, surrounding a ten acre swimming pool.

Carly decided to take five more seconds to watch the view before she would bring the beverages to her lovers. She walked down the stairs with the tray between her hands as she slowly approached them. "Hey gorgeous people," she said with a loving smile. Sam gave Freddie one more kiss on the lips before looking at Carly with a broad smile.

"Hey gorgeous girl," she squinted her eyes to protect them against the sun. Carly softly dropped the tray next to Freddie and took a glass of lemonade herself. Freddie and Sam sat up. Freddie took both glasses and gave one to Sam. Carly pushed the tray to the side to make place for herself next to Freddie. They clinked glasses and simultaneously took a nip from their drinks. Carly felt the cold of the ice cubes on her lips and it felt amazing. She put the glass half full on the tray and turned to Freddie, who also put down his glass. She scooted closer to Freddie and touched her cold lips to Freddie's.

"Where was that for?" Freddie asked in the sweetest voice.

"I didn't thank you for staying here," Carly said with a smile.

"You did," Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Carly said. "I just wanted to kiss you," the two leaned in again and gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey, keep some for me," Sam called from the other side of Freddie. Sam leaned over Freddie and targeted for Carly's lips. Carly smiled and kissed Sam softly on the lips over Freddie. They retreated and collapsed on the sides of Freddie who was already lying again enjoying the sun and the two human beings he loved most. There was a silence for about half an hour until Freddie broke it.

"I'm hot," he complained. Carly and Sam looked at their mutual boyfriend and smiled.

"So true," Carly moaned.

"We DO have a swimming pool," Sam said with a smirk.

"Uhhh!" Freddie moaned. "I'm too tired to put my trousers on,"

"Well, you don't necessarily need your trousers," Sam said with a confident smirk.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Well we could do some… skinny dipping" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Although she liked the idea of it, Carly started to protest.

"Wowowowiewoho!" Carly yelled as she stood up immediately. "I'm not going to skinny dip,"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's… nude," Carly said.

"Duh," Sam said rolling her eyes while standing up. "That's the fun of it," she walked seductively to Carly and raised her head with just a finger and planted a sensitive kiss on her lips. "What do you think, Fredster?" Sam looked up to where Freddie was, but instead of Freddie she saw his shorts and his boxers abandoned on the lawn. Then they heard a loud splash, causing them to look at the pool. Freddie treaded water in the middle of the pool. Both girls' jaws dropped as they saw that Freddie went with Sam's idea some soon.

"Come on in!" he called out, with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile. "The water feels awesome!"

"I don't know what you're going to do," Sam said to Carly while reaching for her tank top to lift it over her head, "but I'm gonna get myself some Freddie," she said with a smirk. She quickly stripped herself from her clothes and dove into the pool joining Freddie. "Hey handsome," she greeted after she got above the surface and swam to him.

"Hey gorgeous," Freddie greeted back as he met Sam in the middle of the pool. Freddie embraced Sam's naked frame and started to kiss her. Sam and Freddie kissed with a lot of fervor and passion until they heard another splash from behind Sam. Carly appeared behind Freddie, Freddie let go of Sam just to take a look at his other girlfriend. "Changed your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah, I missed you," Carly said with a smile. "And I got to admit this really feels good, you know, the water getting everywhere, and I really mean everywhere," Sam and Freddie chuckled with an admiring face. Carly then swam to Freddie and took him in her arms. "I think we need to thank you a little more, Freddie," she said. At that she kissed Freddie softly on the lips while Sam crept at Freddie's back and started to plant butterfly kisses on his neck, while clasping at his chest.

Best summer ever.

**So, what do you think? I hope you don't get a wrong image of me now :P. This is a product out of Writer's Block**


End file.
